Un seul regard
by Mademoiselle Rogue
Summary: Et si la magie n'existait pas ? Et si Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger ne se connaissaient pas ? Et si un seul regard pouvait faire naitre un seul et même sentiment. Voila comment j'ai imaginée tout cela. One Shot


_Bonjour,_

_Vu que le nouvel an est dans moins de deux mois, j'ai décidée de poster ce petit One Shot._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Un soir, pendant la nuit du 31 décembre, dans une salle des fêtes. Beaucoup de personnes dansaient au rythme de la musique. La salle était assez grande, avec un immense bar et des tables autour de la piste de danse. Elle avait aussi une grande scène, où se trouvait un groupe de musique. La décoration de la pièce était simple tout en étant féerique, de couleur rouge et argenté.<p>

Cette soirée allait rapprocher deux personnes, personnes qui ne se connaissaient absolument pas.

Lui, il était au buffet, en train de boire un verre entouré de plusieurs hommes et discutaient tranquillement. Elle, se trouvait sur la piste de danse, elle avait été invitée par une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il était vêtu d'un smoking très élégant. Elle avait une robe bustier, rouge sang qui était ouverte au niveau d'une de ses jambes et s'arrêtait au niveau de son genou.

La musique s'arrêta, elle salua son cavalier d'une danse et se dirigea vers la buvette et commanda un verre d'eau. Lui, ne la remarque qu'à ce moment la, elle ne l'aperçu même pas.

Il regarda son visage fin, féminin. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle a des yeux pétillants d'une douce couleur noisette, des lèvres roses, très bien mise en valeur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un chignon, qui était très simple mais très élégant. La robe de la jeune femme mettait ses courbes magnifiquement bien en valeur. En un mot, il la trouvait sublime. Il demanda aux hommes qui l'entourait s'ils connaissaient le nom de la jeune femme.

Elle venait de finir son verre, elle observa la salle et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme, qui la regardait depuis quelques minutes. Au début plutôt surprise, elle baissa les yeux, gênée, jusqu'au moment où elle planta son regard dans celui de l'inconnu après avoir jeté quelques regards discrets en sa direction. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant ce qui leurs semblaient être une éternité pour eux, mais qui pour le reste des invités se résumait à quelques petites minutes.

Elle eu un léger sourire et, sentant qu'elle commençait à rougir, elle alla s'asseoir à une table où se trouvait déjà quelques unes de ses amies.

Son attention se redirigea automatiquement sur cet homme. Il était entrain de parler et elle en profita, comme lui l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, pour le détailler.

Il était grand et devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Il avait des yeux d'un noir envoûtant, un teint pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il avait enlevé la veste de son smoking, montrant une chemise blanche qui lui collait légèrement à la peau et faisait apparaître des muscles finement dessinés.

Une de ses amies lança la conversation à laquelle elle prit part, oubliant ainsi l'homme en noir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle sentie une présence derrière elle. La demoiselle se retourna et le vit, lui, celui qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis une bonne partie de la soirée.

Il lui tendit sa main, et, comprenant le message muet, elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Elle aperçu très rapidement que la main de l'homme était douce avec des longs doigts fins.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et se mit face à elle avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur la taille fine de la jeune femme tout en gardant les doigts de la belle dans sa main gauche. Elle plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'homme et ils commencèrent une valse.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seule seconde du regard, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se transformèrent en un timide sourire, auquel il répondit avec affection.

La musique prit fin trop tôt au goût des danseurs, mais l'homme garda la main de la jeune femme et lui fit un baisemain des plus galant avant de la libérer. Ils regagnèrent leurs places tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre.

Alors que minuit arrivait à grand pas, l'homme en noir vit que la jeune femme n'était plus à sa table, soucieux, il la chercha du regard un peu partout avant de percevoir l'éclat noisette de ses yeux près de la porte de sortie. En voyant qu'il l'avait remarqué, la belle fit un léger signe de la tête en montrant l'extérieur avant de sortir de la salle. Comprenant le message**,** il prit sa veste et passa à son tour le seuil de l'entrée.

Une fois dehors, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité soudaine, mais une fois ses yeux acclimatés, il remarqua une silhouette sombre sous le kiosque couvert de neige. Reconnaissant les courbes de la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers elle. La brune s'était appuyée contre la rambarde. D'après lui, le galbe de la brunette faisait penser aux sculptures de déesse grecque. Il monta alors les escaliers et arrivé derrière elle, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

Il lui demanda si elle avait froid, elle nia d'un léger mouvement de tête tout en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé. Ils parlèrent de tout et rien, faisant doucement connaissance, tout en observant la lune. Plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il l'a trouvait intéressante. Au bout d'un moment, il lui demanda son prénom alors qu'il le connaissait déjà. Elle eu un léger sourire, puis, elle se retourna tout en veillant à rester dans les bras de l'homme, c'est alors qu'elle lui demanda:

- Et vous ?

Il eu, à son tour, un sourire.

- Severus.

Elle eu un grand sourire avant de susurrer un petit « Hermione » tout en baissant la tête. Il leva sa main et plaça son index sous le menton de la brune, puis, il releva son visage pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

Le brun frôla du bout des doigts le front, la joue, le cou et enfin l'épaule frêle de sa charmante compagne. Il remarqua très vite que le visage de cette dernière avait prit des couleurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid, détail qui le fit sourire plus encore.

Les deux tourtereaux entendirent des sons provenant de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter, toutes les personnes présentes étaient en train de faire le décompte des secondes qui restaient avant minuit, puis de se souhaiter la bonne année tout en faisant tinter leur verre.

L'homme, qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder la porte d'entrée, remarqua qu'Hermione avait profité de sa distraction pour se rapprocher de lui.

Elle avait toujours un sourire éclatant et ses yeux semblaient encore plus brillant qu'au début de la soirée. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de Severus avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, il en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la taille fine. Elle mit sa bouche contre son oreille et lui murmura :

- Bonne année à vous.

Puis, elle éloigna sa tête, pour se retrouver très proche du visage masculin, attendrit, il posa son front contre celui de la brunette.

- A vous aussi, Hermione.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le coté avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amante. Cette dernière ferma les yeux tout en glissant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, une de ses mains prit même la liberté d'aller se balader dans les cheveux ébène. La demoiselle se trouva ainsi coincée entre la barrière et Severus. Elle mit fin au baiser, à bout de souffle, mais le reprit la minute suivante, avide.

Ce moment de romantisme fut interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent les amies d'Hermione l'appeler. Elle lui dédia un sourire triste et s'éloigna à regret de lui, avant de retourner à l'intérieur où l'attendait ses camarades.

Voyant que les amies de sa belle avaient toutes remisent leurs manteaux, Severus se dit que la brune allait, elle aussi, rentrer chez elle. Alors il se retourna, pour éviter de la voir partir, s'appuya contre la barrière et regarda les étoiles.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la demoiselle, alors même qu'elle commençait à partir, s'arrêta une dernière fois pour regarder l'homme en noir. Elle dit quelque chose à ses camarades, fit demi tour et courut en direction du kiosque. En entendant des bruits de pas dans son dos, l'homme se retourna et eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir sa belle et ses lèvres. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il approfondit le baiser avec joie.

A la fin de ce dernier, Severus admira les lèvres gonflées et rougies de la jeune femme. Il eu un léger rire et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui pouffa de rire. Il lui attrapa la main et ils partirent ensembles.

...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pendant un petit moment, la demoiselle se demandait où elle était. Mais quand elle sentit une main sur sa hanche, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se retourna doucement et vit que son amant était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Elle l'observa pendant un certain temps puis Hermione leva la main et effleura la joue de l'homme.

Ce dernier, c'était réveillé à la seconde où il avait sentit un regard sur lui, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la caresse de sa belle sur son visage qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Découvrant le visage angélique, il ne pu s'empêcher de la renverser sur le dos et de se mettre au dessus d'elle.

Les deux amants avaient le même sourire aux lèvres. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour murmurer :

- L'année a très bien commencée, Severus.

L'intéressé acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et fondit sur les lèvres de sa belle.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Voila pour ce OS. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser._

_A bientôt, _

_Mlle Rogue_


End file.
